Draw Five Circles
by Bluejay Blaze
Summary: So I'm jumping on this about six years ahead of time. Behold, a fic for the 2020 Summer Olympics that will be held in Tokyo!


The year was 2020. Japan sat in the nation booth, watching proudly as the opening ceremonies unfolded below. It was his year to host the Olympics and so far his people were doing him proud.

Music blaring, the parade of flags began. Japan smiled. He loved this bit, all the spectacular colours and designs. Some of the others had really outdone themselves with their team uniforms this year. The Italians in particular were spectacular.

Germany marched over and nodded a greeting. The blond nation was grinning, something he'd been doing more and more lately. At first the effect had been unnerving, but now everyone was used to it. And Germany did have a nice smile, when it was genuine.

"Zis is a wunderbar show Japan. Your people did a spectacular job."

The island nation bowed. "Arigato Doitsu. We did try our best."

Soon enough, the participating countries were all arranged in the stadium below. Their nations looked out from above over the sea of colours, listening for the start of the incoming speeches. But as the first politician stepped up to the microphone, he was pushed out of the way by a Prussian blue blur.

"Ksesesesesesese!" Japan looked for Prussia in alarm, but the ex-nation was sitting with Canada right behind him, looking just as surprised as everyone else.

The figure that had taken over the podium was an androgynous girl with dyed white hair and a home-made Prussian military uniform. Her ability to mimic Prussia's laugh was uncanny and she spoke with a mock German accent. A yellow bird, the kind you get at arts and crafts stores, bounced on her head.

"Heya brohaus! Instead of these boring-ass political speeches, meine friends and I are taking over this joint to bring you an awesome special presentation!" Oh God, this girl even had Prussia's attitude. Japan glanced at Germany out of the corner of his eye. The blond European looked like he was about to have an apoplexy.

Japan looked back at the girl, wondering briefly how she had managed to get past security, and why no one was trying to stop her now. Meanwhile, the Prussian cosplayer was still shouting obnoxiously.

"Hey, hey papa, can we get a drink?"

Two youths stood up in the stands. Both had auburn hair with bouncing curls styled in, and both were dressed in pseudo-mafia suits. An Italian flag waved above their black fedoras. Veniciano and Romano cosplayers; they must be in league with the Prussian.

"Hey, hey mama; hey, hey mama!"

On the opposite side of the stadium a tall blond rose, dressed in a thick winter coat and carrying a stuffed polar bear. Japan winced at how hot that cosplayer must be; these were the Summer Olympics after all; no one should be wearing a coat right now.

"No matter what I do, I just can't forget the taste of the dinner we had last night!"

Suddenly hundreds of people stood up. They were scattered randomly around the stands, mixed evenly between nationalities and genders. Each was dressed in a stereotypical or traditional national costume; each carried an accessory their personification held dear. Hetalia cosplayers poured down into the centre of the stadium, at least one for each country. Flags flapped above their heads as they ran and jumped to get down.

As soon as they had all arrived, they started to dance. They spun in circles in and out as their whole troupe moved in a round; the dance made a pattern like a flower opening and closing. And while they danced, they sang.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! We are Hetalia!"

As the dance continued, Japan could pick out different patterns in the way the cosplayers moved. Those dressed as Asian nations leapt and spun with beautiful fluidity, almost as if performing martial arts; the Germanics hopped and kicked like a polka. Dance styles from around the world mingled in strange harmony. There were many times that Japan was sure a pair was going to collide, only to have them slip past each other at the last moment. The choreography was beautiful.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Look around us, it's the Earth! Could this really be the Earth? We are Hetalia!"

Germany frowned at Japan. "Did you plan zis? Because as gut as it is, zey should have been part of ze earlier show, not taking over ze speeches."

"No, this was not planned." Japan bowed. "Gomen nasai. I don't even know how they got in, nor do I think we can stop them now they've begun. But I _will_ find out who they are and how they pulled this off, rest assured of that Doitsu."

"Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush! And now we make a toast, raise your flag! Hetalia!" The dancers spun in to the centre of their circle and raised their flags before spinning back out to continue the dance.

Japan began to edge around the nation booth, asking if anyone knew who the dancers were. He didn't learn much of help. There was at least one dancer from each country there, cosplaying either as their own nation or one that couldn't make it to the Olympics for whatever reason. None of them were well known enough for their nations to recall their names, at least not quickly. The most useful bit he got was that the Prussia cosplayer, the apparent leader, was Canadian.

"Draw a circle, we're the Earth! Draw a circle, we're the Earth! Draw a circle, we're the Earth! We are Hetalia!"

Germany wanted to go arrest the dancers then and there, but Japan stopped him. As much as they were a disruption (and possible a political nightmare), the island nation didn't want them to stop. The dancers were a personification of what the Olympics was about: the world coming together in peace and fun. And the people in the stands certainly seemed to be enjoying them.

"Draw a circle, we're the Earth! Suddenly we're here, the Earth! Sit and watch us, we're the Earth! We are Hetalia!"

Somewhere in the crowd, Japan could feel Hidekaz Himaruya watching. The mangaka's thoughts were a mix of pride, confusion, and amusement. His comics, his wonderfully funny comics about the nations he'd met, had set this off. Japan smiled, nursing an ember of pride for his citizen.

"Oh, to be happy, someday we'll find the perfect recipe! See now, we open all our dreams! Hetalia!"

It was interesting, the way the dancers had re-written the lyrics of that silly theme song. Almost as if they were trying to deliver a political message of their own. Japan hummed along. He kind of liked this better than the speeches. The Prussia cosplayer was right, this was more awesome.

"Hey, hey brother, let's have dinner! Come on sister, help me cook! Heya grandpa, we're at peace! Hey, hey papa, can we get a drink? Hey, hey mama; hey, hey mama! No matter what we do, we just can't forget the taste of the dinner we had last night!"

The dancers were in pairs now, their flags flapping proudly around them. Japan noticed with interest how the pairs were arranged: the only thing that had been taken into account was how the colours of the flags looked together. Partners frequently represented countries on different continents, or even countries that were at war with each other. The only one without a partner was the Prussian girl, who danced alone in the centre of the circle. Her flag was different too; while the others were bright and new, bought fresh for the event, the Prussian flag was a little worn and looked as if it had been handmade. Japan wondered if that was a political statement as well.

"Draw a circle, we're the Earth! Draw a circle, we're the Earth! Draw a circle, we're the Earth! We are Hetalia!"

Most of the nations in the booth were singing along; only Germany still looked shocked and upset. And even he was fading fast, drawn in by the catchy song and hypnotising dance. Japan noticed absently that aside from the singing, the stadium was dead silent. Whether that was from shock or the effect of the circle of dancers, he couldn't tell.

"Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush! And now we make a toast, raise your flag! Hetalia!" The dancers pun into the centre again and raised their flags, waving them above their heads with gusto. Then they dropped to their knees, leaving the Prussian cosplayer standing in the middle of a sea of flags.

"Oh, throughout history, war and peace have cost so many lives. So live, don't forget but forgive! Hetalia!"

Her voice sang out, both obnoxious and mournful. She was actually a good singer, behind the fake accent. But as soon as she stopped the spell of the dance was broken. Security guards swarmed down towards the dancers, who scattered in a swirl of colour. A chase ensued that made Japan rather itchy and antsy as hundreds of people raced through his streets. He had a hard time focusing as the speeches picked up.

**-this is a line-**

Despite an intense search, only one of the cosplaying dancers was caught. Japan was sitting with his boss when the dancer was brought up; it was the Prussia girl. She looked scared, but determined. Prussia would've been proud if she'd actually been one of his.

"What's your name?" Japan asked the girl. She smirked at him, victory shining in her slate grey eyes.

"They call me Fritz."

What an odd name for a girl. Japan cleared his throat. "Well Miss Fritz, you and your friends caused quite a stir today."

"I know. It was awesome."

Well, Japan couldn't argue with that. In the end, Fritz was sent back to Canada to be tried there, though Japan couldn't imagine what charges would apply. She and her friends hadn't meant any harm; they had only been trying to make a point. Japan hoped the people of the world would heed them.


End file.
